


Dragon Au Rough Draft/Preview

by curiousscientistkae (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby (RWBY), F/F, bumblebee (rwby)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Preview/RD of a new au im working on. (shit poor summary) To earn her freedom and live the life she has always wanted, Blake must take on the dangerous task of hunting down dragons. When an peculiar young dragon, Yang, ends up in her care, Blake struggles to figure out what she wants to do. Finish her job for freedom? Or open up fully to Yang.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So as the title says this is a ROUGH DRAFT/PREVIEW (so it might not be great) I am working on and one where a good buddy of mine on tumblr, inqusitor-sane, has been helping me with. I promised folks on tumblr when I hit 2k i would post a rough draft and well, here it is. I did my best to say what it is in the description and since i don't want things to get long here, for more info if you go to my tumblr and go to my 'dragon au' tag, there will be more info and whatnot
> 
> Anyway i want to address two questions that people might have. A) I do not know when an actually chapter will come out. Im a busy college student with a life. I also want to say I want to write a good chuck of chapters first so then I can have them and post it. B) For my other bumbleby fic I have, I'm sorry i went on hitaus. Shit got bad at home and work kept me busy all summer and now im back at college and i have no motivation to write it anymore and I need something new to write. I will try to pick it up again (though everything will be an AU now) but for now, Dragon Au is on my mind.
> 
> So yeah, enjoy this preview of a common(ish) au that hopefully will have a good enough spin on it that people like it

Blake curses under her breathe when she feels the teeth of the trap prick her finger. She shakes her hand, trying to rid some of her pain as she finishes arming the trap. _Thank God this one isn’t laced with anything._ She thinks. Once the trap is set, Blake places her bleeding finger in her mouth, nursing it as she starts looking for leaves and anything else to cover the trap and her scent.

It does not take long for Blake to find what she needs to blend the trap into the earth. It takes a skilled eye to find the bear trap. Blake hopes that it will be enough to stop what she is looking for, or at the very least, slow them down. After a week of nothing but wild animals, Blake has grown frustrated at the lack of her prize. She knows that dragons come far and few between, they have become skilled at hiding, but she thought by now she’d fine _something_. Maybe today she will get lucky.

Blake takes her finger out of her mouth and looks over the rest of her traps as she walks around. More foot hold traps, big enough for a large bear (and decent size dragon), trip wire that will set off some arrows, and one trap has bait, part of a deer carcass, hanging off a tree that when pulled, releases a net that hopefully is big enough to catch what she wants. Now all she can do is wait.

Waiting…That is all Blake has been doing for the longest of times. Taking a seat under a tree, by some bushes, Blake begins to ponder. All her young life, Blake has been a servant to the Schnee family, doing pretty much anything she is told. But if she can hunt and kill off _one more_ dragon, then she will have hit her quota. She will have proven her worth and be given freedom. She will be free for the first time in her life. Already now as she sits for her prey, Blake can taste the sweetness of freedom on her lips.

Blake reaches into her bag, grabs an apple to chew on, and her notebook that doubles as her dairy. The small book is beaten and worn down, some of the leather has peeled away and the binding had to be taped back together. Some of the off-white pages have been ripped or _are_ ripping, and there are only a few blank sheets left. Blake turns to the last page with ink on it and starts writing.

_Day 7; Partly Cloudy. Cool. Little wind. Mid-afternoon._

_So far there has been little trace of any dragon signs. The last thing I found that was of use was last night. Some claw marks in the bark of an oak tree. Possibly was sharping its nails. Oddly enough, it looked like only one hand was used. Whatever the case may be, I have gone out to check traps (nothing) as well as reload some that have been set off but other creatures._

_Time is running out. The Schnees do not like to wait and I have been out here for a week now with nothing in my name. I **cannot** come back empty handed. I have waited for this moment since I was a child. The chance to live by my own rules and the freedom to do as I please. _

Blake shuts her book, not knowing what else to say. She is lucky enough that she is allowed to go out on these missions but there is always a time limit. This one is longer than most, three weeks, but seven days have been burned. It takes a few days to get back to the castle so any day lost is time Blake can’t afford to lose. She would have moved on to green pastures where she knows there is more dragon activity but those claw marks and other signs she has seen, burnt wood, a footprint in the mud, and even what she thinks is a tuff of brown fur from tip of a tail keeps Blake put as well as her gut.

Blake throws her apple core elsewhere. She is just reaching down, her fingers touch the cold canister at her hip, when a noise draws her attention away. The pair of cat ears on top of her skull turn towards the sounds as her head slow follows. Everything goes quiet. Blake stays still, hoping hear if the sounds appears once more.

It does. A sound of something large in distress fills the air. Birds burst from the tree tops, flying away from whatever is around. Blake scrambles to her feet, collecting her belongings and shoving them in her bag. She shoves her knife in its holder and runs off towards the noise, hoping she has caught the prey she wants.

Blake slows to a stop, just at the edge of an opening. She kneels down and peer over some bushes at what is in the clearing.

Caught with back right foot in one of her bear traps, desperately trying to tug it free, is a brightly colored dragon. The beast is small, probably not that old. Blake has not seen many old and large dragons nor has she seen younglings. Most of the dragons she has captured and killed might be as big as a small house at much smaller, probably just bigger than a horse. Blake also has never seen this coloration either.

The dragon bright scales are mostly a golden hue with its underside paler in color. Bone white antlers stick out from its head while brown spikes run down its spine, stopping just before the end of the tail. Blake notices the tuff of the dragon’s tail is the same brown color as the hairs she founds before.

But what catches her eyes is the dragon’s front arms—or what’s left of them. The dragon’s left arm claws desperately at the bear cage, trying to pry it open. Almost human like it tries, placing its nails between the cracks to try and open it. But the dragon can’t. It is missing their right arm. All that is there is a stub. Without its other appendage, the dragon struggles to break free.

Blake leans closer. She has not been spotted yet. She is completely mesmerized by the dragon. Her ticket to freedom is right in front of her. Even if it is young and injured, a dragon is a dragon, especially one that seems to be of high intelligence. All Blake has to do right now is wait. The trap the dragon is stuck in is laced with a sleeping agent given by the Schnee family. It should not take long for the beast to be weary enough to take down.

_Snap!_

A branch breaks beneath Blake’s hands. She has just enough time to duck down and cover herself before she feels heat above her. Once the air cools, Blake looks up. The top of the bushes has been burned away. Small embers still linger on the leaves and branches. Blake slowly pokes her head up to see what the dragon is doing. She is shocked to see it press down on the bottom of the trap, blood seeping from its footpad, before digging its claws into the top. It manages to pry open the mouth. The second the bleeding foot is free, the dragon bolts into the woods.

_SHIT!_ Blake thinks. _How the hell did it know to do that?_

Without another thought, Blake runs after her prize. Pass the clearing is another set of woods, thicker than what she has just come from. Branches smack into her body. There are not many signs that the dragon has been through here. Nothing seems broken or crashed through. Many questions run through Blake mind why such a large creature has not cause so much damage but she keeps her mind focused on going after the dragon.

Blake stops for a moment and looks around. She has lost sight of the dragon. Takes a deep breath, trying to compose herself, as she listens for any noise. What she hears shocks her and sends shivers through her skin. It is not the shouts of an injured animal, but the blood-chilling cries of pain from a female human. Blake’s heart skips a beat. Has someone wandered into the woods and set off one of her traps. Dragon or no dragon, she cannot leave someone trapped here.

She turns on her heels and heads towards the direction of the noise. Once again, the noise of someone injured echo through the air. Blake picks up the pace. _Please be okay. Please be okay, whoever you are._

Finally, Blake reaches one of the areas she has step up traps. Her amber eyes widen in horror as her worse fears are realized. One of her trip wire traps have been set off. A girl not much older than her lies on her back on the ground. She can already see some blood on her shirt. One red stained arrow lies by her left side while another remains lodged in her abdomen.

Blake runs over to the hurt girl. When she reaches her, she notices that she is barely conscious. The girl groans when Blake lifts her upper body up. Blake reaches into her bag and pulls out a cloth. She presses down hard on the circler wound on the girl’s left shoulder.

“Hey. Hey can you hear me?” Blake asks. The girl only answers with a low moan. “Are you o—”

Blake stops. She looks down and notices the girl is missing her right forearm. An old scar is there, having lost her arm long ago. Slowly, Blake looks towards the girl’s lower body. Her right boot has become red and there is a large tear in it. It looks like something sharp and jagged has pierced through the leather and broken into the skin.

“What the hell?”

 These are the same wounds as what she saw on the dragon. How can this girl have the same exact injuries? Unless—

The girl groans again. Her face is starting to lose its color. Blake pressed down on the wound, hoping to calm the bleeding. Again, a noise escapes her lips but this time it sounds more like words.

“What did you say?” Blake leans her ear close to the girl’s mouth.

“Ruby...” She breathes out.

“Hey, just stay with me, okay?” Blake stands to her feet, lifting up the near dead-weight body of the girl. “Stay with me and for this ‘Ruby’. I’m going to patch you up as best I can.”

\---

Blake sighs as she sits down on the chair. It tips back for a moment before placing its feet back on the ground. Blake looks at the still unconscious mystery girl. Her blonde hair has been tied back so Blake could tend to her shoulder wound. She is no medic and can only hope she did the best she can. The white bandages around the girl’s body will need to be changed eventually which means Blake needs to go into town to get more supplies.

Blake plays with the bloodied arrow in her hands. It was a bitch to get out of the girl’s abdomen but the girl got lucky. It wasn’t that deep and even with the razor edges that can cause damage if pulled out, being her weapon, Blake managed to free it with little harm. The shoulder wound, on the other hand, isn’t as lucky. The girl must have yanked it out in her panic. Blake is happy that the rest of her trip wire trapped arrows didn’t go off either or the girl might be dead.

Her attention is then turned to the foot. It was much easier to patch up. Many times back at the Schnee’s resident, where Blake practiced or taught others, there have been cases of someone getting caught in the metal teeth of the bear traps. Blake has seen these injuries and knows how to care for them. The girl will be able to walk still; she’ll just have to take it easy.

  _Who the hell are you?_ Blake thinks. She places the arrow on the table and takes her notebook in her hands. She browses the ink stained pages, hoping to find some answers. Never before has she seen or even thought that a dragon could take the form of a human, or a human turning into a dragon for that matter. Blake recalls stories her parents telling her faery-tales of such creatures but that is all she thought they here. Tales. Now one might be lying in her temporary bed.

Blake drums her fingers on her chin, trying to think of any other answers but her mind always come back to the faery tale. This girl has the same injuries that she saw with the dragon. The missing right forearm and the jagged cuts of a foot getting stuck in a bear trap. Blake also found the girl moments after the dragon escaped and Blake went looking for as well. Blake also believes not only is the girl passed out from blood loss and shock, but from the sleeping poison from the trap. All that is left are the eyes. The dragon had fire red ones, what will this girl have?

_What do I even do with you?_ _If you are this creature of myth, then you can be my ticket to freedom and much more alive than dead, I can’t kill you. I can’t kill you anyway knowing you might be human. God you are giving me a headache_.

The girl suddenly twitches on bed. Blake looks up and hears the girl moan before cracking her eyes open. For a moment, Blake swears they are red but when the girl blinks and opens her eyes up more, they are revealed to be a soft lilac. They stay absent of life for a moment, staring blankly at the wall before the shift to Blake. There, they come to life and she speaks.

“Who the fuck are you? …And where am I?”


End file.
